Pooch
is a male poodle owned by Rania Forbes. Appearance Pooch is a miniature gray poodle with white hair and moderate cerise eyes. He wears a brilliant crimson collar. After an incident when Pooch, Rita Finucci, and Dory Skornik all crash into Sam Ryan who's on his skateboard, Pooch was forced to wear a white Elizabethan collar. Personality According to both Madame Forbes and Dory, Pooch is actually a harmless poodle. But throughout his debut episode, he's shown to wanting to attack Rita because he's hungry and wants to eat her dress because the skirt resembles a pizza. History "Skater Boy" Pooch first appears when Dory Skornik is seen carrying him to the Dareway Track and shows the dog to the Indie Girls and Rita Finucci. Pooch is very hungry and starts to chases Rita, who's wearing a dress that have a skirt that resembles a pizza, on the Dareway Track. While Dory is chasing after Pooch and Rita, Sam Ryan and William Bradley arrived to help rescue Rita. However, Sam got himself distract because of Michelle's compliment to him due to his crush on her, and he accidentally crashes into Pooch, Rita, and Dory on the Track. The incident leads to Pooch being forced to wear an Elizabethan collar throughout the episode until his wounds heal and Madame Forbes to ban the use of skateboards and dareways at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York. Despite wearing the collar, Pooch is still hungry and he continues to chase after Rita around the school campus until they get to the Auditorium. Pooch got himself stuck onto a Saturn prop when he tries to get Rita, who's too scared to climb down. Michelle Fairchild arrives and helps Sam rescue Rita by distracting Pooch with a slice of pizza while he gets her down. Madame Forbes is impressed on how Michelle and Sam both manage to rescue Pooch and Rita that she lifts the ban of skateboards and dareways at PINY. Sightings Trivia * In his debut episode, Michelle wonders when did Madame Forbes has a dog. * Pooch shares the same design as the poodle who appears in "Father's Day" and "Crime of Fashion". Gallery Screenshots Skater Boy (29).png Skater Boy (35).png Skater Boy (36).png Skater Boy (38).png Skater Boy (39).png Skater Boy (40).png Skater Boy (41).png Skater Boy (42).png Skater Boy (43).png Skater Boy (44).png Skater Boy (48).png Skater Boy (49).png Skater Boy (50).png Skater Boy (53).png Skater Boy (57).png Skater Boy (58).png Skater Boy (68).png Skater Boy (69).png Skater Boy (70).png Skater Boy (71).png Skater Boy (170).png Skater Boy (179).png Skater Boy (180).png Skater Boy (225).png Skater Boy (232).png Skater Boy (237).png Skater Boy (241).png Skater Boy (245).png Skater Boy (257).png Skater Boy (278).png Skater Boy (279).png Skater Boy (280).png Skater Boy (290).png Skater Boy (291).png Skater Boy (292).png Skater Boy (293).png Skater Boy (304).png Skater Boy (305).png Skater Boy (306).png Skater Boy (310).png Skater Boy (312).png Skater Boy (313).png Skater Boy (314).png Skater Boy (315).png Skater Boy (316).png Skater Boy (317).png Skater Boy (324).png Skater Boy (325).png Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Male characters